


Frivolous Accessories

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [36]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Smut, Timepetalsprompts, dwsmutfest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: NSFW.  This might be the filthiest thing I ever wrote.





	Frivolous Accessories

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. This might be the filthiest thing I ever wrote.

Several Gallifreyan curses spilled from the Doctor’s mouth. “Where?” He finally managed to ask, his eyes wildly taking in the… outfit his wife had strung together.

“Quite right,” Rose pursed her lips, twirling the end of his scarf. “I really should have picked that coloured monstrosity, but this coat brought back such nostalgia that I couldn’t bear to leave it in the wardrobe.”

The Doctor looked from his wife to his ship. “Most of those… clothes were in the back of the wardrobe,” he all but growled to the TARDIS.

“She’s such a dear, isn’t she?” Rose gushed. “Of course, once I saw the coat, the bow-tie was draped around the mannequin, and you do remember how much I loved the bow-tie.” She leaned dramatically on the umbrella handle.

The Doctor couldn’t argue that. They had had some truly wonderful times with the bow-tie. Still, the time for such frivolous accessories was behind him. He looked closer at what his wife was wearing, his frown deepening.

“My old leather jacket, my bow-tie, my scarf, my umbrella, and is that a stalk of celery in your pocket?” The Doctor raked her (his) outfit over.

“Maybe I’m just happy to see you,” Rose pecked his cheek, the monocle finally slipping from her eye. The Doctor was quick to catch it before it shattered, tucking it into the jacket pocket. “Or, I was hungry and the TARDIS strongly prompted that I snack on this veggie. It is quite delicious, dear.” She took her hand from the pocket, taking a bite from the celery suggestively.

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets, taking care to showcase the red lining.

“And you missed your old braces, but I’ll forgive you for that. They are mostly hidden beneath the coat and the scarf,” Rose continued drolly.

The Doctor lifted the coat away with his index finger, revealing the flowery blue suspenders. “I’d searched high and low for those,” he admitted, voice slightly disgusted with his former self. “Was stuck with the plain red braces, when I really wanted flowery braces to match my (de)flowered wife.”

Rose lightly smacked his arm. “Ever the sex fiend,” she rolled her eyes. The Doctor slowly lifted the strap of the braces. “Never said I didn’t like it,” she frowned mischievously. Just as slowly, the Doctor lowered the braces. “But, all these ridiculous clothes are a bit heavy. I suppose that I’d best take,” she began unwinding the scarf, “them, off.”

With the scarf draped over her shoulders, Rose tugged lightly at the bow-tie. The knot easily gave way and Rose dropped her hands to the ruffled shirt, undoing the first few buttons. The Doctor’s hands quickly took over.

“You know, it’s quite sexy seeing you dressed in my clothes,” he whispered in her ear, his coat dropping to the floor. “I think we’ll leave you a few… items to keep you in.”

“Yeah,” Rose asked, her voice breathy in anticipation.

The ruffled shirt was quick to go, followed by the chequered trousers. The bow-tie, leather jacket, and the celery stayed. The Doctor looked his wife over, digging through the growing pile of clothing. He brought out the braces. “Put these on,” he said, almost a command.

“Or what?” Rose took the braces, easily clipping them to her strappy knickers. She poked her husband’s chest, unable to help but giggle as he dropped into the chair. The Doctor shrugged as nonchalantly as he could.

“Who knows,” he couldn’t help but snark. Most of his first clothing choices had been fashion disasters by most standards, but had always suited the pluckier, younger Time Lord.   
At the time – looking back usually brought a sinking revulsion with what his younger selves had decided to wear. As Rose started to drop the scarf, he bit his lip. “No, no. The scarf stays.”

Rose laughed, looping the scarf over her body and under the jacket until it resembled a sort of wraparound. “Well?” She struck a pose, twirling the end.

“Better,” the Doctor breathed, raspy.

Rose grinned, loosely tying the Doctor’s hands together with the bow-tie. The Doctor, never one to wait for anything to happen, kissed her bare clavicle, smirking as the hairs on her skin stood. “Patience, Doctor,” Rose lightly trailed her fingers down his cheek until they were resting on his lips.

“Minx,” he growled.

“Trousers. Off.” Rose’s eyes danced ferally. The Doctor was quick to oblige. Rose pressed her lips to his, her hands now behind his back, tying the ends of the scarf together, before straddling him. “Now who’s the minx,” she smirked. The Doctor merely raised his eyebrows. “I think you’re quite right, love. It’s always been you,” she simpered.   
“Rugged good looks and a leather jacket, that tight suit with that hair. Really wasn’t fair at all.”

The Doctor struggled to focus on what she was saying. “And what did you call that short skirt, wholly denim, with those sheer tights and scarf and three-quarters a pair of gloves?” He fired back, as ruthlessly as he was able, his voice breathy.

“I was nineteen and thought they looked cool,” Rose’s eyes narrowed. “You were one to talk. Bloody well oblivious to the effects of this jacket.” Slowly, she ran her hands down the front.

“Not anymore,” he murmured, drinking in the sight of her wearing his clothes. Tired of waiting, the Doctor kissed her, leaning forward to reach her lips. Rose’s hands quickly latched back around him, shortening the distance between them.

“Patience, love.”

The Doctor hissed as Rose rubbed over his erection. “Pants off,” he grunted, as she continued her teasing ministrations.

Rose slowly shrugged out from the leather, now only dressed in her knickers and his braces. “I don’t think so, love,” she whispered, her nails digging into his shoulders through the fabric of his jacket and shirt. “Your coat first. And jumper.”

“Yes, love,” the Doctor quickly freed his hands, stripping far more quickly than his wife, throwing away the offending clothes so that he was standing there in his socks, pants, and vest top.

“Much better,” Rose sighed happily, “though I’ll have to tie you up again.”

The Doctor’s hearts raced. “Perhaps. Though I believe that the plan was to have tied you up.”

“Shouldn’t have called me a minx, then,” Rose smirked foxily, gently pushing him onto the bed. The Doctor pulled her along so that she landed on his chest. She lay there, listening to the familiar double heartbeat through the thin material of his vest top, when she felt him twitch beneath her.

“Always such a bloody tease,” the Doctor muttered. Her smirk returning, Rose began to gently rock.

“It’s only a tease if I don’t do anything about it.” She found her rhythm, lifting herself off his chest for better manoeuvrability, her nails leaving indents behind. He gasped her name as he came and Rose felt her own orgasm climax. Breathless, she collapsed on top of him. He pressed a soft kiss to her head, and held her close until they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> @timepetalsprompts DW bingo – 11’s bow-tie, 5’s celery, 7’s umbrella, Other Doctors’ clothes, 4’s scarf, 1’s monocle, Doctor+Coats, 6’s fashion.
> 
> I believe that this also fills @dwsmutfest monthly prompt of Grab Ba(n)g Month, in a roundabout sort of way. I mean, a wardrobe is basically a grab bag. Especially if it’s on the TARDIS. Anything could be in there.


End file.
